Typical motorcycles and other vehicles often include floorboards to enable a rider to rest his or her feet in a variety of positions. A heel-toe gearshifter assembly may be disposed above a floorboard on a left side of the motor vehicle. The heel-toe shifter assembly often includes two levers: a toe-shift lever extending forward from a fulcrum and a heel-shift lever extending rearward from the fulcrum. In such applications, to shift the motor vehicle into a lower gear, the rider may press down on a distal end of the toe-shift lever. To shift the motor vehicle into a higher gear, the rider may press down on a distal end of the heel-shift lever. In some configurations, the toe-shift lever and the heel-shift lever are integrated into a single piece that pivots up and down around a fulcrum located at a central portion of the unitary piece.